Nile-class
The Nile-class is an ESF battlecruiser used by the ESF-Army in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Nile-class is a new generation MS carrier for the ESF armada. Utilizing the latest in GN technology, they're the only class of its kind that fully utilizes GN particles and not hybrid designs that co-utilizes plasma propulsion drives. The amount of GN T Drives it uses are unknown (suggestively 4 on each engine), but the fact it can fully depend on GN T Drives suggests there are numerous installed and used in turns to allow the previous one to recharge, similar to how Celestial Being powers its weapons systems. ESF engineers (previously from the Union) largely recycled earlier designs to develop the class. It has faint aesthetics between the Virginia-class and the Baikal-class to its hull design. The bow of the ship is a triangular MS hanger. Each side of the hull has a catapult to launch 3-4 GN-Xs, an approximate total MS force of 9-12 GN-Xs. The bridge resembles partly to the Virginia-class's short-cylinder mid-section, while the aft section has a Y-wing configuration. Each of the GN-engines are modules that are connected to the ship by its wings and covered with particle cannons. Combat lessons learned from previous battles encouraged engineers to spread each of the class's engines at a distance from the main body to increase survivability and efficiency in combat. For weapons, the class's primary arms are its laser cannons: 4 at the bow, 4 at the aft, and 2 on each engine module, totaling 14 laser cannons. The class also has 2 fixed Flak Cannons at the top mid-section of the wings. The rest are all rotatable particle turrets with nearly 180 spherical degree of fire. ESF engineers evenly distributed its laser cannons throughout the ship to give it a full 360-degree fire coverage. For unexplained reasons, ESF engineers never added GN Missiles as part of its overall compliment and didn't add in a extra cannon to the bottom mid-section of the wings. The ship itself can be adapted with external docking clamps at the bottom engine module. The docking clamps were specially fitted to support the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza for long range transportation. While in battle, the Gadelaza serves as an advance attack mobile armor and the designated ship itself, along with its GN-XIVs, serves as combat support. For emergency speeds, the ship has its own Trans-Am System. Armaments ;*Laser Cannons :These powerful gun are mounted across the ship, and have a large firing arc and elevation angle, making them the main weapon for the battlecruiser. Whether this weaponry is exactly the same as the ones used by the Baikal-class or is an upgraded version is currently unknown. ;*Flak Cannons : System Features ;*Trans-Am System :Primarily used for long distance traveling purposes.Gundam 00 Movie A Wakening of The Trailblazer Specific way of usage is unknown but can be speculated to be for powerful acceleration and deceleration purposes. History Battle with ELS Near Mars It is unknown exactly how many Nile-class ships were produced by the ESF, but one was used in the ESF's first encounter with the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters. Vice Admiral Kim volunteered to command the advance battlefleet to intercept the ELS near Mars. For the mission to be successful, a Nile-class battlecruiser was assigned to Kim and fitted with docking clamps to transport the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza in hopes that they could understand the ELS's intentions. Unfortunately, the battle was short-lived. Barely several minutes into the battle, the ship was assimilated by the ELS and ultimately destroyed by Gadelaza. Battle to Defend Earth When the ESF create the "Absolute Defense Line", Humanity's last stand against the threat of the ELS, several more Nile-class vessels are sight within defense fleet. Throughout the battle the Nile-class proves its worth as vessels of the class continued to fight against the overwhelming odds that the ELS present. 50 years later - 2364 A.D. It is currently unkown if the ''Nile-''class ships are still in commision to serve as Flagships of the ESF Defense Force if they are still in commision and if the ESF created a Defense Force. Picture Gallery Nile-Class_Bridge.png|Bridge (Rear View) Nile-Class_Bridge_2.png|Bridge (Forward View) Nile-Class.png|Nile-Class Trans-Am Nile-Class_2.png|Nile-Class Aft Nile-Class_3.png Nile-Class_4.png Nile-Class_6.png Nile-Class_Assault.png|Nile-Class attacked by ELS Nile-Class_End.png|Kim's Nile vs Large ELS... Nile-Class_End_2.png|...Kim's Nile loses... Nile-Class_Final.png|...Kim's Nile gets destroyed by Gadelaza Nile-Class_Weapons.png|Nile-Class Weapons Notes & Trivia * Articles & References External Links * Category:Anno Domini